Lavender
by JayJetplaneJay
Summary: Badass Isabella Swan doesn't care about anything or anyone. Until shes shipped off to Texas, where she meets the a nice southern belle who changes Bella's whole life. AH AU. Rating for language. May Change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: TADAA! Sooo if you are a reader who is checking this out from my other story, I told you! But if you're new to me and my style of writing…you have been warned it can get quite weird. But I love making people laugh so you will be entertained. Please Enjoy this(: OH this is femmeslash Problem? They go and click your back arrow please. If not READ ONE LADY! Err..or dude?**

**Disclaimer: I own an iPod a Cellphone and a Basketball…but none of the characters sadly): **

_**Lavender-They Don't Know Me**_

Life is unfair.

I find myself constantly thinking this in my head.

And then there's this quite ass voice in the corners of my mind saying, "It doesn't have to be." Life that is. But I ignore that voice because it's annoying as hell.

But you see life is a gift, a blessing if you will. What we do with our blessings is up to us correct? Ha, what bull shit.

I decided to 'come out' (where the fuck I was before?) when I was 13. My mother, then Renee Swan, looked at me smiled really big and said, "Well Isabella, I know that!" Then she continued to paint our kitchen a horrid bright yellow.

My father on the other hand did not take my 'gayness' as well. He went into a rage, and almost beat me to death. My mother packed our shit so fast his alcohol clouded head spun. Two years later we got a call that he was dead. He'd drunk his self to death, at least that's what Renee told me. The doctors say he had a heart attack. I say I don't give a flying fuck.

But that's bullshit. All I've ever wanted that I couldn't have is a father. But life is just unfair like that.

Renee went to the funeral.

That was the day I started to ruin my already fucked up life.

Drugs, sex in school janitor closets, and expulsion. Just to let you in on a few things I did.

Then one day Renee totally rocked my whole fucking world. And not in the good way, nope she turned my living nightmare into hell on earth.

"I can't deal with you anymore Bella, I can't get through to you. Maybe it's time I stopped trying."

My life's so fucking unfair.

My mother gave up on me, fucking boss.

So here I am, sitting in this crappy shit, on this crowded plane getting stared at like a fucking alien.

Justin Nozuka is blasting from my head phones and my shades are firmly placed on my face.

I can feel it; I wish they knew I can feel it. The business men in their suits, the unaccompanied minors and their game boys, and the pregnant mothers and their snot nosed sons all staring at me like I'm some kind if freak. Their eyes are glued to my scarred up wrist, shaking their heads pitying me. Bastards don't know me.

They don't know shit about my life, but they all probably feel sorry for me. Bull. Shit.

They don't know that I'm on my way to a small town by the name of Wayside to live t=with an uncle that I've only met once. And even then I was too fucked up to remember what was said and done. They don't know that the closest city to Wayside is Houston and that is a two hour drive away. They don't know the Wayside has a population of 426 people, along with cows, chickens, pigs and other animals I could care less about. They just don't fucking know that Wayside mother fucking Texas is 78 degrees IN THE WINTER, and has just about 3 more inches of rain then the good damned Sahara. These pity filled eyes don't know that I was born and raised in Seattle, Washington where I've fallen in love with the rain.

They don't know me. So they can go fucking themselves.

My life is so unfair.

"_But it doesn't have to be…"_

**A/N: Soo what did you think? Good? 10 reviews and I'll have the update by Sunday(: so please please please REVIEW! **

**Love,**

**JetPlane**

**P.S. Don't worry future updates will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, I am very shocked. I have some true fans out there! People that stick wwith me through it so that you guys so much! This isn't as long as you're used to for me, but I think it's a pretty good chapter. Well the show goes on. Lets get 15 reviews for this chapter eh?(: I love you guys' feedback!**

**Disclaimer: I now own a Samsung Galaxy S…but not Twilight)':**

**Lavender-Chapter 2**

It wasn't so bad. The plane ride that is. Once you get over the retards that stare at you like a fucking fat elf, it's really quite enjoyable. I listened to my iPod the whole ride. The ride was long but moving vehicles seem to put me to sleep, so I had not problems passing out after 20 minutes.

Dreams. They say that they are the product of our secret desires. The ones we push to the back of our minds while awake. I think that's a load of bull shit. To me dreams are our everyday thoughts, exaggerated into a twisted fantasy.

For example on the plane I dreamt of my dad turning into The Hulk and cuttings my head off with a kickass karate chop.

But I could be wrong. I could just be fucked up in the head and in need of medication that detaches me from reality. They could be right, whoever the fuck 'they' might be.

Have you ever seriously pondered who 'they' are?

'They' who say and apple a day will keep the doctor away.

'They' who say not to stand by the microwave when you're pregers.

'They' say a bunch of useless shit in my opinion. But then again who gives a fuck what I say. I'm just a kid.

Renee had told me that Uncle Jake was going to meet me at the Bush Intercontinental airport, by baggage claim.

I was on the lookout for a big Indian looking dude. Oh excuse me Native American would be more politically correct huh? I hate politics.

After a very uneventful landing and being harassed by a security guard to remove my shades I was more than ready to get the fuck away from people.

You see I'm not a people person.

I was walking trying to avoid any more run-ins with the 'law' when I heard someone calling my name.

I probably looked like a fucking nut case looking around in all different directions but when I say my Uncle walking towards me it was all gravy.

"Bella! Look at you you've grown up on ol' Uncle Jake." he smiled at me. Not one of those forced 'I'm just smiling so you won't flip and curse me out' smiles. But a genuine grin, one that belongs in a category with kittens, rainbows, sugar, spice, and everything nice!

I forced a grin back at him, which probably made me look like I had just caught a whiff of the wrong end of a dirty male prostitute.

"Hey there. I'm sick of people. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

Jacob stared at me for a bit, probably trying to tell if I was serious or not. I was serious as Klansman on Martin Luther King Jr. Day.

Jacob chuckled at me and grabbed one of my bags, the biggest one. Brownie points to Uncle Jake!

We made our way to his pick up. Which let me tell ya has definitely seen better days. That thing probably roamed to earth with the dinosaurs.

"So," I started looking at Jake seriously, "Adam and Eve had their first time in this thing huh. How'd you get the cum off the seat?" I smirked when he choked on his spit. He laughed loudly, almost obnoxiously, and then shook his head.

"Respect your elders Bellsey, this truck is old enough to be your great-grandfather. Don't hate." I chuckled at my uncle's attempt at coolness then threw my bags on the bed of the truck.

"Move your ass old man I ain't got all day!" I yelled loudly, gathering some stares in our direction.

"S'cuse me!" Jake said climbing into the cab of the truck.

"Dude cool your jets fighter plane, I was talking to the truck."

Jake howled out a laugh, which by the way scared the shit out of me, and started the truck.

"We're gunna get along just fine Bella."

I looked out of the window at the people rushing past us coming and going. Talking on phones, and holding on to the leashes attached to overzealous toddlers. I hate to admit it, but maybe it's time I left big cities alone. I hope Wayside had at least one lesbian.

I looked back at Jacob and grinned a little.

"Just fine indeed Unc."

The ride from Houston to Wayside was...long, and fucking hot until Jake's dinosaur age a/c started up good.

Wayside was currently in a drought. And temperatures were hitting the double digits every day.

I could feel the sunburns starting already.

Isn't that just fucking boss.

After two hours in The Beast, as I am now calling the pickup, we were finally zooming past the 'Welcome to Wayside: Home of the cows' (true story that's what the fucking sign said) sign. To me it might as well have said, 'Welcome to celibacy'. Because there's no way I was getting any in the hick town.

The first thing I saw was a cow, a big black and white cow. With utters and everything.

"Jacob! Look a cow!" I yell excitedly while pointing at the cow like a little kid. He laughed at me, douche bag.

"Bella, this is the home of the cows."

I stopped bouncing in my seat and tried to recover from my momentary lapse in coolness. "Touché..."

Since it was still quite early in the day Jake took me on a tour around Wayside. Needless to say it wasn't much of a tour. I saw the hospital, which I would most likely be visiting within the first month. I walk like a diseased spider monkey. I saw the town square, the elementary and high school, and we went through the one and only neighborhood. Fortunately Uncle Jacob doesn't live there. He lives in a lake house. We pulled up to a two story cabin. For the briefest of moments I contemplated if he'd brought me out here to kill me, you know because that's something you have to seriously consider when dealing with a cabin.

Jacobs's too big grin quelled all thoughts of murder in my sick head though; he'd looks like the type to scream like a bitch at the site of blood.

"So this is it!" He boomed after jumping out of The Beast.

I carefully climbed out; when gravity hates you like it hates me you have to do everything carefully, and looked up at the house. It seemed to be in decent shape, but seeing as to how I don't know anything about building things my opinion doesn't matter much.

"It looks nice Jake, real uh woody."

He blinked at me.

"Get your bags Bella," he chuckled.

I scoffed at him, "Hey that was a compliment!" I grabbed my backpack and one of my suitcases off of the back of the pickup and stormed to the door. Well, I would have stormed, but the ground suddenly looked like it needed a hug, so I fell face first on to it. You know to show some love.

Jacob laughed at me, loudly.

Dickface.

The rest of our day was spent with unpacking. Dear unpacking how I loathe thee! My room was pretty boss though. It's long almost taking up the entire up stairs and had two windows one facing the street and one facing the lake. Jacob had put a queen size bed in it and the upstairs bathroom was attached to it. The closet was probably bigger than I needed; I wear cargo shorts and random shirts every day. It doesn't change.

But I gave Uncle Jacob his major brownie points for that. He said he basically sleeps in his garage so taking the smaller room was not a problem for him.

As we were feasting on some lovely pizza, ordered out of course, he dropped the bomb on me though.

"Bells you gotta start school tomorrow."

I might have thrown up a little.

High school hates me. No lie it really does

The next morning I woke up to Jacob screaming some random country song. He sounded like a dying squid; I don't think that was a good day to wake up at all.

"JAKE SHUT UP MAN! BEFORE THE NEIGHBORS CALL ANIMAL RESCUE ON US!" I yelled down stairs before dragging myself to the bathroom.

Morning showers are like heaven.

After I cleansed my body of any nastiness yesterday might have brought on and rid my teeth of any stray pizza bits I started my daily struggle with the tangled mass of crap I call hair.

I broke the handle off of my favorite brush. Fucking great.

I got my clothes together, grumbling angrily the whole time mind you, in a hurry. I have never been known for my timeliness.

"Bella bring your ass kid!" Jake hollered from the bottom of the stairs. "You can't rush perfection Unc." I mumbled to myself as I pulled my white tank top over my head. After looping a random belt threw my cargo shorts I slipped my feet into my old beat up black Chucks. Of course I stopped in front of my mirror to admire myself.

I stared into my own eyes and smirked. Even with just a plain ponytail I looked great. Except for my eyes. I hate my eyes.

"Bella, let's go!"

I snatched my shades off of my dresser and grabbed my backpack before yanking my door open.

"Alright man. No need to roid rage out on me."

I clambered into The Beast and threw my head back dramatically.

"I'm going to die."

Getting my schedule and checking in with the fat ass in the office made my boss ass morning, that much more incredible. Really I am just all rainbows and sunshine.

I'm also fluent in Sarcasm if you couldn't tell.

I was walking, 1st danger, looking at my schedule instead of where I was going, 2nd danger, totally not paying attention to where I was going, I swear I'm not suicidal.

So, it won't surprise you when I tell you I slammed right into a random dude.

I busted my ass of course. The universe is trying to kill me.

Fuck you universe.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay?" An Asian looking kid asked me. He would be consider cute to straight girls if he had less acne and some frikkin' shampoo.

I jumped up from my oh so comfortable place on the ground and dusted some invisible dust off of my shirt.

"Yeah, I'm cool." I said trying to get around him. He was giving me the willies.

He stepped in front of my path before I could get away from him though. "Uh you're the new kid right?"

I gave him my best smile, which really isn't that great, and nodded before trying to carryon on my way. He stepped in front of me again though.

Before he could offer me his help or ask me out of something I interrupted him. "Listen dude get the hell out of my way I'm trying to be nice now. Jeezz."

I pushed past him and proceeded to get myself lost in the little ass school.

I finally found my math class 10 minutes after the tardy bell of course. I walked in trying to be all discreet and such, but I guess when you're 10 minutes late discretion is not an option.

"Mrs. Swan," the pedophile looking teacher drawled out. "Nice of you to join us."

I grinned at him more than prepared to make one of my sarcastic ass remarks but a girl; well I should say fucking model walked into the classroom. She just smiled at uh, Mr. Pruitt, and proceeded to make her way to a seat in the back of the class.

My mouth dropped open. That bastard didn't even utter a word to her. And I'm the new kid!

I already hate this ball-chinned asshole. I rolled my eyes at him before going to the only available seat in the class, which was next to the Goddess that walked in after me.

She had the longest prettiest blonde hair ever in life, and deep blue eyes that made the oceans look like shit water. From what my eyes caught when she walked past me she also had curves in every good place imaginable.

I sat in the seat and put my head down, no sense in staring at the girl and freaking her out, I mean everything about her said hotness, but it also screamed STRAIGHT!

Sometime in between my pouting at how I was going to die of sexual frustration in this town and ignoring Mr. Dickhead I fell asleep.

In my dream I was in one of the fields I had seen on side of the road surrounded by cows and little kids with pitchforks.

Then all at once their eyes turned black and they came at me.

I jerked awake and screamed, "I'M IN HILLBILLY HELL!" I slowly opened my eyes and looked around trying to control my breathing and heart.

It took like 30 seconds to realize I was in Mr. Pruitt's class. But the people were different meaning those bastards had let me sleep straight threw the bell.

Great tardy for another fucking class, goddamn universe!

Then I registered giggling from next to me. I looked to my left and I forgot how to think.

"Well," she started with the most adorable southern drawl I have ever heard. "I must be Hillbilly Satan, but my momma named me Mary Alice." She smiled at me and I stopped breathing all together.

_God bless Texas._

**A/N: *GASP!* Alice is a hick in this fic? Yes ma'am and er sir? Did you like it? Love it? HATE IT? Tell me in a review! I'll have the next chapter up by Tuesday is this chapter gets 22 reviews, why 22? Because I like that number! But if it gets 15 I'll have it by next Friday. So…REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**JetPlane**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I promised to have this up by Friday, but some things came up. Sorry Guys life sometime gets really busy. Instead of giving you guys excuse I'll just cut this short. OH BTW thanks for the reviews guys I love it(: Please review I love them! As long as someone shows interest in this I should have and Update by this time next week. OH and for my American readers Happy 4****th**** of July guys! I can't pop firework because we are currently on a burnban, aka drought, its too dry in my part of Texas. Damn forest fires. Oh well I'm going to go do a rain dance. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

My mouth is wide open, I just know it. But here's the thing, I don't give a flying fuck! The most adorable sexy creature to ever walk the face of the earth is currently standing right in front of me.

Before you laugh at me I bet you'd be worst than me. At least I haven't started drooling. I dare you to look Mary oh so hot Alice in those ocean blue eyes and be able to utter a single syllable. Go ahead, TRY IT!

Okay now to stop the inner monologue and do some damage control, first thing first. Close your damn mouth you fucking retard!

Before I could start my attempt to retain my coolness Mary Alice started that cute giggling again. I mean seriously it was like the wind passing a wind chime making the metal rods clank against each other, creating a music like sound. So in essence, her laugh was like the sweetest song sucking me in as if she was a siren. And I the helplessly clueless sailor set sail right into her trap.

My mouth snapped shut, but I was still staring as if I had just witnessed the rebirth of Michael Jackson.

"ISABELLA!" Mr. Dickwad yelled yanking me from my hot girl trance. I growled at snatched my eyes from hers to glare at the overweight, out of shape, I-look-like-I-need-to-call-Jenny 20, son of a flying ape, sweating bastard.

My glare must have been pretty intimidating because Mr. SlimFast opened and closed his mouth a few times before just shutting it and pointing to the door.

I turned back to the southern belle and grinned wolfishly at her, oh yeah coolness back in tact!

"I guess that's my cue, thanks for waking me up." I said before getting up and picking my empty ass backpack off of the ground. I walked towards the door, totally ignoring Mr. Dipshit.

Before I got outside however, I turned to Mary Alice and gave my best I-want-to-do-nasty-things-to-you look. "Name's Bella by the way, that's Bella with two L's."

Before she could give me that look, you know the one that says oh-this-chick-is-crazy; I turned and walked out of Mr. Pruitt's classroom. Bittersweet experience you see because I would love to spend another class period in the presence of little miss gorgeous, but I was praising Sweet Baby Jesus I was getting the fuck away from the double chinned asshole.

I can tell me and him are just going to get along like best fucking friends!

Dear lord take me now.

!#$%^&*

My next class was a little better. My teacher was less of an ass and she didn't say anything about my tardiness. I mean come on Mr. McAsshole I'm the new kid, gammit!

I just sat in the back of the class thinking about Mary Alice.

Mary Alice, this is such a hick town who names there kid Mary Alice? I thought that stopped with the invention of fire.

Having that been said it somehow worked for her. All her country-ness is just over all cute.

Cute.

What the flip, Bella you do not say _cute. _One little chat and she has already got you changing for her.

I had to chuckle at that thought. It was going to take Oh Holy Sweet Infant Baby Jesus himself to change me. And even if he descended from heaven right now he's probably have to let me feel the fire of hell before I stopped being a badass.

It's cheesy but I like being bad. For so long I was told not to act out in class, I was given the do's and don'ts of being a little girl. Meanwhile I had to watch my boy cousins, and male classmate do exactly what they told me NOT to do. It was the first double standard I had ever faced.

And I couldn't fucking stand it.

So I started getting detentions and just basically in trouble, because I was determine to NOT be the perfect lady my 'family' wanted me to be.

And thus badass Isabella Swan was born. She's quite beautiful.

"Ms. Swan." Mrs. Iswall called from the front of the class room. I looked up momentarily distracted from my inner musings. "Yeah?"

She smiled knowingly; obviously I was missing something, "Would you care to answer the question Ms. Swan?"

I drew blanks, what question was she talking about? Did you hear a question?

"Uh, 64?"

Of course everyone laughed at me, I was not amused.

Mrs. Iswall just shook her head and me and called on some dude named Edward. He had sex hair that was a reddish color, that's as much as I saw or cared to see. He's male and had a penis therefore not important to me.

The answer ended up being 1601, got to love history.

The rest of class went without incidence, actually up until lunch nothing really happened. I suffered threw physics (yeah I'm surprised my brain is still working too) then Music Theory which actually wasn't that bad.

Music is my life. I would be in some ones asylum if it wasn't for it. Music is love in melodies which we ourselves cannot express without the beautiful flow of a piano or guitar. I wonder what life would be like without it. How would we express ourselves without _expressing_ ourselves?

I think if God hadn't of given us music he would have made me a goldfish or something. You know short life, swift death.

"Hey watch where you're going bitch!"

You're probably thinking, what did you do to make someone so angry? I simply was contemplating life as a goldfish and accidentally ran into some fag wearing too much hair gel and a worn out baseball jersey.

Now he just screams douchebag.

I calmly picked myself off of the ground and tried to walk away from a potential conflict. Hey, I don't want to get kicked out on my first day. Had this been my second his ass would be grass by now.

I say tried because Mr. Suave decided to block my path, what's up with these Wayside kids? Can't take a fucking hint? Murder me please!

"You're the new kid right?" He had the nerve to grin at me…FLIRTATIOUSLY? Did this assface not just call me a bitch?

Lord, why do you keep testing me? I fail every single time.

I looked up at the sky, seeing ass to how we had to walk outside to get to the cafeteria.

'Dear Sweet Infant Jesus, give me strength not to hurt this boy. Please oh great huggies in the sky.'

"Listen I'm really hungry, could you move I don't have time for this. I'm even more of a bitch when my stomach starts to eat me from the inside out." I tried to walk past him again but this guy was relentless.

His smile faded a little but didn't disappear completely. "Don't be like that gorgeous; I didn't know how pretty you were when we ran into each other. But I think that happening was fate baby." He went to wrap his arm around my waist; the alarm bells in my head went haywire.

I grabbed his arm and spun him around while twisting said arm at a painful angle. Needless to say we were drawing a bit of a crowd, after awhile a teacher would come and I would be in trouble. And the down ward spiral continues.

He moaned out in pain, good. Mr. I-grabbed-girls needs to be taught a lesson. We aren't Irish Travelers; this guy needs to know he can't just say a couple sleazy lines and then try to fucking molest me.

My thoughts made me madder than a bull on Valentine's day.

I twisted harder, flippin dumb shit. "Listen hear you stupid piece of sour pie. Next time you feel like putting your tired ass moves on someone, make sure they are straight! Be clear shit for brains, I am not interested in you, your first impression of me was correct I'm a bitch. Stay out of my fucking face. When you see me coming you walk to other way. Got it!" I yelled in his ear. He just sniffled (this punk was crying?) and shook his head. But that wasn't good enough for me.

I twisted his arm even harder and yelled for our small crowd to hear, "Say yes ma'am!" I continued twisting until he yelped out in pain, "YES MA'AM!"

I let him go and watched in disgust how he fell to the ground clutching his arm. I shook my head and carried on to where the food was.

If my stomach had arms and hands and a fork and a knife it's be banging against my ribs shouting 'WE WANT FOOD'. I clutched and my poor empty tummy and burst through the cafeteria doors.

For like 10 seconds the whole cafeteria was silenced as everyone stared.

'Gee I hope that doesn't happen every day..'

I walked towards the lunch line (there was only one, I'm sticking by my Hill Billy hell statement). Good thing is after I got in line the regular high school ruckus started up again, still annoying but better than everyone staring at me like I was Jesus' baby cousin.

"You know Mikes in the nurse telling people he got attacked by a blood thirsty vampire. He might have a broken arm."

I looked up from piling as much food as possible on my tray; I know that cute little drawl by heart. I'd been thinking about since that ungodly hour I heard it this morning. Mary Alice.

However this time instead of staring like she was the Pope I pulled out the I'm-a-badass-who-isn't-effected-by-your-cuteness routine.

I glanced to my left where she was standing; she was short maybe 5 feet on a good day. But that adds to her over all adorableness.

I smirked at her crookedly, "Yeah I hope it is. Mike is it? He's a fucking pig." She nodded her head thoughtfully before shrugging nonchalantly. "I guess he did have it coming," she paused for a second before picking up a soda and studying it, and then she continued. "You know everybody's talking."

I looked down at her (yes I am quite the giant 5'11" isn't normal for a girl is it?) "What are they saying?"

She looked up at me smiled then moved closer to me, motioning for me to lean down and I did. She whispered, "You're the new town lesbian, watch out these girls are very curious and you're hot." She leaned away from me and smiled happily, "Bella the line's moving, silly."

.

.

.

.

Sorry I couldn't think for a moment, Mary Alice's lips were very close to my ear.

Instead of waiting for me to come out of my daze she pushed me a little to get to the lunch lady, who looked a little too happy to be dealing with a bunch of snot nosed teenagers.

Once I paid for my lunch I scanned the lunch room for an empty table, of course I didn't find any. I was starting to hate Wayside High.

"Sit with me and my family Bella." Mary Alice said grabbing my hand.

Tingles shot up my arm and ran through my body and exited threw my toes.

Wow, what the duce was that?

"Mary Alice, wait!" I said frantically trying to stop her forward progress.

She stopped and looked at me with an odd expression before saying, "My friends just call me Alice, Isabella."

Then she laughed at the expression I must have made at my full name. "See you don't like it either! Now what's the holdup Bella?"

I let go of her hand, reluctantly, and scratched the back of my neck. "Your family? I don't know about that Alice. I'm so into people." I let my eyes roam around the room again, and still didn't find and empty table, dammit.

I looked down at Alice; I was probably totally defying my badass ways but this girl! Ugh!

She was giving me puppy dog eyes, and I damn near cried looking at it! I hurriedly looked away from her; suddenly someone exploded threw the doors. "Mike where are you going with that bat man!"

I know where he was going straight for me. I turned around to see him running at me with the bat raised; I would have laughed at him Spartan war cry if it wasn't my head he was trying to knock out of the park.

I ducked when he swung, and adrenaline pounded threw my veins.

Then someone let out the most blood curdling scream I'd heard since 'the fire' and I was seeing red.

_I'm going to murder Mike._

**A/N: Well I hope you guys liked it if so or if not tell me…in a REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**JetPlane**

**P.S. If you are American and celebrating right now, pop a fire cracker or two for me, since I can't )':**


End file.
